Sea of black ink
by AriaEcense
Summary: En este mundo no hay vida;no hay color,mi desgastada bista solo puede asimilar el negro mar de tinta y el exquisito y horrible blanco,pero hay un color que siempre e querido conocer;el color de la felicidad.Soy un pequeño sueño negro que esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de experimentar ese color.Los demonios me apodan Killer silver,pero yo me apodo Sea of black ink.


En este mundo y en el mío no encuentro coherencia de autentica vida, aunque no tengo el derecho de decir que no lo hay, ya que ni siquiera se que es lo que me rodea, vivo engañada al igual que todos los demás, cada uno tiene su propia creencia por ejemplo de el culpable de su sufrimiento, algunos creen que este maldito color negro es la fuente de nuestros problemas, otros creen que es culpa de nuestro dios y algunos otros piensan que nosotros somos el problema. Por ejemplo, yo…yo…yo no creo en nadie ni en nada…ni siquiera creo en mi; en mi existencia.

.

.

.

De pequeña siempre creía que era un autentico sueño de tinta negra que tenia como destino desbordar el exquisito color blanco, es por eso me llamaban Killer Silver(blanco=sangre,silver/negro=ojos), pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo ese sueño se esfumo completamente, ahora…no se que hacer; estoy hundida en la duda.

.

.

.

Desde que me di cuenta de que era "existente" quise saber como era, que era, siempre había pensado que no existía, que solo era una pequeña mancha con sentidos y razonamiento ya que era lo único que percibía mi borrosa vista. Así que explore este mar de tinta negra, este agujero sin fin, por mucho, mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

Hace poco encontré una gota de tinta;…

.

.

blanca,

pequeña y…

dotada de belleza radiante.

.

.

.

.

Decidí…

.

.

.

En ese momento preciso me acerque a la aun borrosa mancha de tinta blanca, empecé a acercarme,

.

.

sutilmente,

a esa radiante tinta aqua que estaba ante mi,

.

.

.

cada vez me acerco más y más,

.

.

.

.

.

ya la percibo mucho mejor

.

.

.

es preciosa.

.

.

.

Ha volteado y me esta viendo…

.

.

.

tiene un gesto de firmeza y superioridad, ¿será que me desprecia?

.

.

este gesto poco a poco se esta apoderando de mi…

.

.

.

tengo miedo.

.

.

No puedo quedarme así, necesito alcanzarla.

.

.

.

Poco a poco me voy deslizando por el mar; esta tinta negra,

.

¡estoy dispuesta!

.

¡no puedo aguantar más!

.

.

.

Siento que si no lo hago me esfumare en cualquier momento.

.

.

.

Sus lindos y finos gestos que llenan su entorno de fulgor entumecen mi vista que al acercarme mas me provoca horribles dolores y me hacen alucinar un sin fin de mares negros salpicados de blanco carmesí, asiendo así casi imposible mi llegada.

.

.

.

Me hundo,

.

.

.

solo negro,

.

.

negro,

.

.

negro

.

.

y mas negro…

.

.

.

No se ve otra cosa…

.

.

.

solo manchas negras y el sutil parpadeo de luz del sueño blanco.

.

.

Me hundo,

.

.

siento como empiezo a asfixiarme,

.

.

siento un gran peso en mí,

.

Mis extremidades se atoran, se detienen, empiezan a desaparecer,…

empiezan a morir, junto con mi existencia.

.

.

.

Empiezo a atemorizarme,

.

.

.

tengo miedo

.

.

¡No, no, no!

.

.

.

¡No puedo desaparecer sin siquiera saber si alguna vez existí,

Si no existí, si fui importante, si no lo fui y solo fui un estorbo para este sombrío entorno, si ella existe, si es la vida pura que e estado buscando, si es como yo, si puedo confiar en ella, en los demás!,… en mi.

.

.

No puedo… no puedo… desaparecer así;

.

.

.

tengo que buscar un significado.

.

.

.

Empiezo a subir poco a poco alguna de mis extremidades que por instinto jalo hacia arriba y deslizo por la húmeda tinta negra, este negro; estúpido color, estúpida alucinación…

¡púdranse!

¡estoy dispuesta, estoy dispuesta a darle significado a esta existencia, estoy segura, ahora soy capaz de todo; si es que de verdad existo buscare un significado,

Encontrare el codiciado color de la felicidad!

.

.

.

¿de verdad lo lograre?,

.

.

¿de verdad soy capaz de esto?,

.

.

.

¿lograre alcanzar la platinada existencia que esta frente a mi?

.

.

¿mi absurda existencia podrá avanzar?,

¿mi anhelo morirá aquí junto conmigo?.

.

.

La duda me esta comiendo por dentro, me esta matando, me tortura, hace que me retuerza en mi propio dolor, me mancha, me mancha de negro…

me desvanece….

me borra….

estúpido mar negro…

maldito apodo...

.

White eyes.


End file.
